The ability of regulated power supplies and interfaces therefor to maintain their intended performance over changing operational and environmental conditions is a critical aspect to the successful deployment and operation of a variety of electronic systems and components thereof. Within the telecommunication industry, for example, the load and powering requirements of a number of equipments, such as but not limited to coin-operated telephones, can be expected to change substantially over the course of the establishment of a call, during normal voice operation, and at the termination of a call.
With the continued expansion of digital subscriber line (DSL) communication infrastructures having remote terminal facilities located proximate a customer's facility and well beyond central office-based legacy networks, regulated power supplies used for such devices can also be impacted by changes in the environment in which they are installed, in addition to having to accommodate changes in voltage and current criteria associated with the (digitally programmable) operation of the device. In comparison to a traditional central office installation, ambient conditions (such as temperature) within a remote terminal can be relatively austere or extreme, and may negatively impact the performance of equipments that had historically performed satisfactorily in a traditional central office.